1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of conveying technology and concerns a conveying. The conveying device includes two side limitation devices which are distanced to one another and run parallel to one another in the conveying direction, at least one extensively extended conveying member with an upper run section and a lower run section and which is arranged in a revolving manner between the side limitation devices and is deflected in two head-end regions distanced to one another, a support device with at least one support unit and which is arranged between the side limitation devices, and a drive device with at least one electrical drive motor and with at least one drive shaft coupled to the at least one drive motor and having at least one drive member for the direct drive of the conveying member which at least partly wraps the drive member. The drive device forms a deflection location for the conveying member.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveying devices with a revolving, extensively extended conveying member such as a conveyor belt or mat chain are known in the state of the art. The conveying members as a rule are driven at one or two deflection locations by way of a deflection shaft. These are led in a sliding manner between the deflection locations, e.g. on slide rails, for supporting the conveying members in the region of the upper run section. Conveying devices are also known, with which the conveying member rolls on rolling bodies between the deflections locations. Such a conveying device is disclosed e.g. in WO 2010/148523.
The mentioned conveying devices are applied for example as worker-rider belts. The construction height of such worker-rider belts however should not be too large. Thus today conveying devices are common, which for such specific applications have construction heights of maximal 120 mm to 170 mm, wherein the free height between the base rest and the lower run section of the conveying member is included in this dimension. The comparatively low construction height however represents a challenge with regard to the fashioning and design of the drive device.
DE-C-44 07 163 describes a conveying device of the known type, with a conveyor belt revolving around two deflection shaft-like pivots. The conveyor belt is driven via one of the deflection shaft-like pivots, wherein the drive motor is arranged outside the driven conveyor belt. The defection shaft-like pivot is driven via a gear with a chain drive. It is obvious that the drive units with the drive motor and gear should be arranged between the upper and lower run section of the conveying member as well as between the side limitation devices, since conveying devices of the mentioned type should also be designed in an as compact and space-saving manner as possible.
DE-U-93 16 012 likewise concerns itself with the problem of the limited space between the conveying section and deflection section of the revolvingly led conveyor belt of a conveying device. The conveyor belt in the deflection section wraps a drive wheel. The drive motor is arranged between the upper and the lower run section of the conveying member as well as between the side limitation devices.
For reasons of space, the drive shaft of the drive unit lies at right angles to the rotation axis of the drive wheel. The transmission of torque is effected via a gear with a bevel gear. The conveyor belt between the deflection regions is led in a sliding manner via side cheeks.
DE 1 887 279 describes a conveying device of the known type, with a revolving, extensively extended conveying member which is driven via a deflection shaft-like pivot. The drive motor is arranged between the two deflection regions within the conveying device, wherein the device comprises a gear with drive belts for transmitting the torque from the motor shaft onto the driven deflection shaft-like pivot.
DE 1 060 782 also describes a conveying device of the known type, with a revolving, extensively extended conveying member which is led over two deflection locations which are distanced to one another. The conveying member here in contrast to the solutions described above, is not driven in the region of the deflection, but in the region of the conveying section and return section, via a positive-fit connection in each case to a drive member. The drive members are driven by a drive motor which is arranged between the deflection locations within the conveying device.
DE 10 2006 010 974 describes a conveying device comprising a conveyor belt as well as an essentially horizontal guide frame with two lateral side cheeks extending horizontally in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor belt, at whose ends a deflection roller for the conveyor belt and driveable via a drive is rotatably mounted. The drive is arranged between the two side cheeks.
DE 103 03 195 A1 describes a conveying device for transporting containers in clean rooms, which receive wafers. The transport device comprises two narrow belts which are distanced to one another, arranged adjacent to two side limitation devices and are supported via support rollers attached on the side limitation devices. The drive motor is arranged between the side limitation devices.
The solutions known in the state of the art however have disadvantages. Thus drive units which are arranged within the conveying device, as a rule due to their compelling compact design, do not have enough power to drive conventionally designed conveying devices in a satisfactory manner.